jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Learn To Do It
Learn To Do It is a song in Anastasia which is sung by Dimitri, Vladimir, and Anastasia. Lyrics Vladimir: You were born in a palace by the sea Anastasia: A palace by the sea Could it be? Vladimir: Yes, that's right! You rode horseback when you were only three Anastasia: Horseback riding? Me? Vladimir: And the horse Dimitri: He was white! Vladimir: You made faces and terrorized the cook. Dimitri: Threw him in the brook Anastasia: Was I wild? Dimitri: Wrote the book! Vladimir: But you'd behave when your father gave that look. Dimitri: Imagine how it was Vladimir: Your long forgotten past Vladimir, Dimitri: We've lots and lots to teach you And the time is going fast Anastasia: Alright, I'm ready Vladimir: Now, shoulders back and stand up tall And do not walk but try to float Anastasia: I feel a little foolish Am I floating? Vladimir: Like a little boat You give a bow Anastasia: What happens now? Vladimir: Your hand receives a kiss Vladimir, Dimitri: Most of all, remember this Vladimir: If I can learn to do it You can learn to do it Dimitri: Something in you knows it Vladimir, Dimitri: There's nothing to it Vladimir: Follow in my footsteps Shoe by shoe Vladimir, Dimitri: You can learn to do it, too Vladimir: Now, elbows in and sit up straight Dimitri: And never slurp the stroganoff Anastasia: I never cared for stroganoff Vladimir: She said that like a Romanoff Dimitri: The Samovar Vladimir: The Caviar Anastasia: Dessert and then goodnight? Vladimir, Dimitri: Not until you get this right Vladimir: If I can learn to do it Dimitri: If he can learn to do it Vladimir: You can learn to do it Dimitri: You can learn to do it Vladimir: Pull yourself together And you'll pull through it Vladimir: Tell yourself it's easy And it's true You can learn to do it, too Vladimir: Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty Now, here we have Kropotkin, Dimitri: Shot Potemkin, Vladimir: In the Botkin Anastasia: Oh! Vladimir: And dear old uncle Vanya Loves his Vodka Dimitri: Got it, Anya? Anastasia: No! Vladimir: The Baron Pushkin Anastasia: He was? Dimitri: Short! Vladimir: Count Anatoly Anastasia: Had a... Dimitri: Wart! Vladimir: Count Sergei Dimitri: Wore a feathered hat Vladimir: I hear he's gotten very fat Anastasia: And I recall his yellow cat Vladimir: I don't believe we told her that Anastasia: If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it. Vladimir: Don't know how you knew it Anastasia: I simply knew it Suddenly I feel like someone new Vladimir, Dimitri: Anya, you're a dream come true Vladimir, Dimitri: If I can learn to do it, Anastasia: If I can learn to do it, You can learn to do it, Anastasia: You can learn to do it. Pull yourself together All Three: And you'll pull through it Vladimir: Tell yourself it's easy All Three: And it's true You can learn to do it, too Anastasia: Nothing to it All Three: You can learn to do it, too Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs